FRAGANCIA 56
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Honda Goro... también conocido como Shigeno Goro es un jugador de beisbol apasionado de este deporte desde que tiene memoria. Shimizu Kaoru era una niña normal hasta que Goro la enamora del beisbol. Drabbles sobre esta singular pareja de personajes tercos desde que se conocen hasta... donde la imaginación me de ;)
1. 1) AMIGOS Y PELOTAS

FRAGANCIA 56

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_Cuarto grado de primaria._

_Los chicos de nuevo estaban molestando al pequeño Komorin, eso era más que obvio, sin embargo, esta vez había sido defendido por otro niño, uno que a todas luces, parecía un chico desinteresado y egoísta, al parecer, lo había comprendido mal._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_I  
AMIGOS Y PELOTAS_

Había pasado tiempo, era verdad, pero aun podía recordar aquel inicio de curso, ella misma se había forzado a ser la representante del grupo, era su manera de apoyar al pobre de Komorin, todo nervioso, tímido y preocupado, y ese estúpido fanático del beisbol había discutido tanto con ella, que había terminado siendo el vicepresidente de la clase… ciertamente le había sentado fatal al principio pero después… después…

_-QUITA ESOS CARTELES ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE EL MAESTRO… SOMOS LA VERGÜENZA DEL CUARTO GRADO… ¿BEISBOL? ESO ESTÁ PASADO DE MODA._

_-¿PASADO DE MODA? Dime, ¿Qué parte del beisbol está pasado de moda?_

_-Dije que estaba pasado de moda porque ESTÁ PASADO DE MODA, ¡no es del todo moderno!, el estilo en los cortes de cabello, incluso los uniformes de los jugadores profesionales…_

_-¡NO TIENE SENTIDO! Si no has jugado antes ¿CÓMO PUEDES SABER ESO?_

Fue ahí, justo en ese preciso momento, donde todo comenzó.

Entrenar en secreto para tratar de comprender a ese niño raro, acompañarlo a la tienda de deportes, hacernos amigos de Komorin y compañeros de Sawamura, entrar al equipo de los Delfines de Mifune, el viaje a América donde comenzaste a gustarme, entrenar en el campamento de verano… si al menos él no hubiera sido tan insensible…

-Voy a dejarlo… porque tal vez no era el beisbol lo que me gustaba.

Me fui de ahí junto con Komorín, estaba furioso, ¿Cómo podía haber estado jugando con nosotros por cuatro meses si no le gustaba el beisbol? ¿Cómo podía NO GUSTARLE el beisbol? Definitivamente Shimizu es una estúpida… o eso pensé, leer su redacción me abrió los ojos, ella siente lo mismo que yo por el beisbol, solo que… no pude cumplir mi promesa de demostrarle lo divertido que es correr, lanzar, atrapar y batear… pensé en la manera de arreglarlo y salí corriendo a buscarla, seguramente estaba en la tienda de Ando san para entregar el equipo, no podía permitirlo, corrí tan rápido como pude, corrí como si un juego importante dependiera de ello, corrí hasta alcanzarla… no era justo que ella abandonara el beisbol.

Hemos llegado a la cancha de prácticas del equipo, Honda me trajo hasta aquí sin explicarme nada, me niego a escucharle, no puedo soportar más el jugar al beisbol sabiendo cuanto me gusta Honda y cuanto le desagrado, estoy ahí con mi necedad, a punto de gritarle de nuevo por lo idiota que es cuando, de pronto, se acerca al montículo realmente serio…

-Hace tiempo te aseguré que el beisbol era divertido, así que no permitiré que lo dejes diciendo que no lo es…

Escucho todo su discurso pero no tiene caso, he tomado una decisión, dejaré el equipo y me olvidaré de él y del beisbol, para que no pueda seguirme lastimando, estoy por contestarle cuando me toma de la mano y me lleva corriendo al jardín central, aun cuando me tenga aquí y me diga hacia donde correr, no logro alcanzar la pelota, esto es completamente inútil.

Está fingiendo, debe estar fingiendo por su necedad, no puede ser que no logre atrapar una simple pelota aérea, pero… está tan frustrada y lo dice tan convencida… no me lo pienso dos veces y tomo la mano de Shimizu.

-…Te guiaré, así que aprendamos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

Pido a Komorín que lance otra pelota y corro junto con ella, guiándola hasta el punto en que logra atrapar la pelota, si lo que necesita es ayuda, yo se la daré.

-Buena atrapada.

-Yo…

-No tienes porque decir nada, pero no vuelvas a decir que lo dejarás, el beisbol no sería divertido para mí si tú lo dejas.

Sus palabras me sorprenden, mi corazón late con rapidez, esto tiene que ser amor, al menos para mi, y el hecho de saber que le gusta jugar conmigo es suficiente para convencerme de seguir ahí, lo siguiente que dice no hace más que convencerme de ello.

-Conseguiré junto a ti que dejes de ser torpe, no soltaré esta mano hasta que logres atrapar la bola por ti misma, esforcémonos juntos.

-Si

Ella es sin duda mi mejor amiga, no puedo negarlo, no puedo perderla, al ver sus lágrimas y sentirla esforzándose a mi lado el resto de la tarde me hacen darme cuenta de que no la he tratado bien, me he burlado de ella, la he dejado relegada, incluso la he ignorado de manera consciente porque supuse que ella seguiría ahí. No puedo solo rendirme y dejarla que abandone.

La tarde termina, ha sido mágico pasar todo ese rato tomada de su mano mientras logro conseguir atrapar las pelotas que lanzan Komorin y Sawamura, para cuando me doy cuenta, soy yo la que elige el camino para atrapar la pelota, Honda kun no me suelta a pesar de notar que estoy agarrándole el truco a esto, estoy segura de que podría continuar así toda la noche, esto es divertido, y corriendo junto a él solo lo hace más especial, ahora puedo estar segura de que este sentimiento de su mano sobre la mía no me abandonará nunca mientras esté en el terreno de juego.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola hola.

Pues si, de nuevo ando escribiendo en las secciones abandonadas, jajajajajajajajjaja, en fin que no pude evitarlo, hace como un mes comencé a ver esta serie sobre beisbol y quedé completamente prendada de ella, al grado de que ahora creo que le entiendo algo al beisbol y hasta tengo intención de probar a practicarlo un poco con mi marido... que es beisbolista xD, no me juzguen.

En fin, terminé de ver la serie y me quedé con ganas de más, solo un poquitín más, pero nada, no hay fics de la serie, especialmente no en español, IMPERDONABLE... así que aqui les vengo con una serie de Drabbles... debo admitirlo, aunque ya he escrito drabbles antes, jamás me había aventurado a escribir una serie completa de ellos, pensé que esta era la oportunidad ideal para comenzar, aqui les dejo entonces los drabbles de Kaoru (Fragancia) y Goro (56) desde que se conocen hasta... bueno, hasta más allá de lo que nos muestran en el anime, jejejejjee, prometo tratar de publicar un capítulo por semana, creo que podré mantener el ritmo, después de todo, para los primeros me voy a ir guiando por los episodios que me parecen importantes en la relación de estos dos, si aun no han visto toda la serie, les recomiendo tener cuidado porque habrá SPOILER de a montón, así pues, quedan advertidos.

SARABA


	2. 2) AMARGURA

FRAGANCIA 56

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_Primer día de entrenamiento de primavera, quinto grado de primaria, los Delfines de Mifune habían adquirido nuevos jugadores para el equipo, los que habían estado desde el año anterior se habían estado luciendo lo más posible para inspirar a los novatos, Honda Goro, el ACE del equipo tardó un poco en aparecer, lanzó un par de bolas rápidas antes de invitar a sus compañeros de equipo a batear, no parecía que estuviera aun en recuperación, eso no evitó que sus compañeros se entusiasmaran de poder batear sus tiros y lanzarlos lejos, lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, es que esa era su forma de despedirse del quipo._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_II  
AMARGURA_

-Vendrás la semana que viene a entrenar, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién sabe? No sé si será la próxima semana pero… tengan por seguro que algún día volveré.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el taxi donde mi madre me esperaba, odiaba las despedidas, odiaba saber que no volvería a jugar con ellos por algún tiempo, no sabía cuanto tiempo me iba a tomar, pero haría hasta lo imposible por volver, si lograba contar con Komorin, Sawamura y Shimizu a mi regreso, con eso sería suficiente.

-Bueno, hasta pronto.

Los demás me respondieron, como si fuéramos a vernos mañana, eso era lo mejor, quería estar seguro de que los volvería a ver, el solo escucharlos diciendo que nos veríamos pronto me reconfortaba un poco ante aquella sensación de vacío… volver a empezar no era una perspectiva que me gustara, abandonar a mis amigos era la traición más grande que podía sentir luego de haberlos impulsado tan lejos… corrí, como si de esa manera pudiera alejarme del dolor y la amargura hacia aquel taxi de color verde que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar, mi padrastro había probado que sería un buen padre y que me querría, mi madre me había asegurado que seguiríamos siendo una familia, y yo le creí, debía hacerlo, ya había perdido a mis verdaderos padres una vez, estaba perdiendo a mis amigos, no podía darme el lujo de perder a mis padres de adopción.

Mi nueva casa era grande, aquí tenía una habitación para mi solo, decorada con objetos alusivos al beisbol, tenía un patio donde podía practicar mis lanzamientos, pero, al menos esa primer semana fue un fastidio. Extrañaba al equipo, extrañaba mi barrio, a mi entrenador, a mis amigos… eso fue lo que me impidió darme cuenta de que a quien más echaba de menos ahora… era a Shimizu.

…

-Hay que ver con Honda, el primer día y llegando tarde.

El maestro estaba dando la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo curso y aquel idiota fanático del beisbol no había llegado todavía, recordé el día anterior, se había mostrado bastante humilde al permitirnos a todos batear, Komorín me lo confirmó, no era imaginación mía, por alguna razón nos había permitido batearle lanzando más lento de lo usual, tal vez quería entusiasmar a los nuevos.

-… Tengo una noticia triste que darles, escúchenme con atención… Honda ha sido transferido a un colegio en Fukuoka…

No alcancé a escuchar el resto de la explicación, mi corazón me dolía y yo sentía ganas de llorar, él se había ido.

Las clases transcurrieron sin que yo comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, sabía que Komorin y Sawamura se sentían tristes también por la noticia pero… yo… le pedí a Komorín que me disculpara con Ando San, hoy no iría a entrenar, no podía, sentía una opresión en el pecho y una inmensa amargura, llegué a casa en un mar de lágrimas, me encerré en mi cuarto, saqué las fotos que me había tomado con el equipo,

-Tonto Honda… estúpido Honda… ¿Por qué tenías que enseñarme a jugar beisbol si ibas a irte lejos?

Lloré mientras rompía las fotos y las lanzaba por mi habitación, él nos había abandonado. Me lancé a mi cama y lloré, lloré por todas las cosas que ese idiota ya no podría hacer con nosotros, lloré por todos los juegos que no lo vería lanzar, lloré por todos los entrenamientos en los que él ya no estaría para apoyarme, lloré… porque mientras exista el beisbol en este mundo, su recuerdo me perseguirá… lloré porque había perdido a mi primer amor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora:**

Si, si, lo se, está muy corto, por eso subí al 2x1 jijiji, espero que este cap les guste, es triste, muy triste, pero traté de expresar lo mejor posible como superaban esta primer separación, hasta aqui con la temporada 1, el siguiente cap será sobre la temporada 2, espero sinceramente que lo disfruten.

SARABA


	3. 3) SENTIMIENTOS

**FRAGANCIA 56**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_Era tarde, el sol había comenzado a ponerse y las prácticas del equipo de softbol habían terminado, seguía en la escuela, después de todo, era estudiante de tercer año de la escuela Mifune del Este, había comenzado a regresar a casa si no hubiera escuchado a Sawamura discutiendo con alguien en la cancha de futbol, mientras se acercaba pudo escuchar su nombre, entonces, el tipo que había estado gritando volteó a verla…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_III  
SENTIMIENTOS_

-¿Qué tal Shimizu? Te ves muy bien.

-¿Honda?

No podía ser cierto, ahí estaba el más idiota y egoísta de entre todos los jugadores y fanáticos de beisbol del planeta, ahí estaba, de pie frente a ella luego de cuatro años de haberlos abandonado a todos.

El corazón le dio un brinco al recordar como la había enseñado a atrapar la pelota, después de eso, ella solo había mejorado y perfeccionado su propio juego, incluso había sido su cátcher… recuerdos, recuerdos que había almacenado en una burbuja en el fondo de su memoria habían comenzado a brotar, recuerdos de cómo se había enamorado de él siendo una niña, de cómo había creído que ella le era importante… pero ella había cambiado el beisbol por el softbol, para no lastimarse pensando en él y disfrutar de un deporte parecido.

-Anda, ¿juegas softbol? ¿Has mejorado? Recuerdo que no eras muy buena deportista, jajajaja.

Aquello no podía ser real, aquello debía ser un sueño cruel y despiadado creado por su subconsciente especialmente para atormentarla… ella lo había esperado como una idiota, había soñado con verlo de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, había soñado con estar a su lado de nuevo… pero… ¡ES QUE ESO NO PODÍA SER POSIBLE! ¡NO LUEGO DE CUATRO AÑOS!... ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento había quedado tan cercano a ella, seguramente si estirara su mano podría tocarlo.

-¿Por qué no dices nada? Ah, seguro que estás tan impresionada que te has quedado sin palabras.

Era él, se había inclinado un poco para hablarle con el rostro a la misma altura que el suyo y solo con eso, había podido despertar, podía sentir el aroma de su loción, veía el brillo de sus ojos, ¿Cómo evitar sonreírle al darse cuenta de que era real? Lo notó alejarse y sonrojarse de repente, ese idiota había notado lo cerca que estaba de ella y el significado que se le podría dar a su inclinación.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, el odio, el resentimiento, el dolor y la tristeza de aquellos cuatro años se habían acumulado en su puño y la habían impulsado a asestarle un puñetazo certero con el puño derecho, quería que le doliera, quería hacerle sentir aunque fuera un poco de todo el sufrimiento que su partida le había causado, ¿el resultado? Casi un Knoc Out, lo había derribado por la intensidad del golpe.

-Ah, qué alivio, ¡y quiero que sepas que no volveré a hablarte en mi vida!

Se sentía genuinamente mejor luego de aquel golpe, dio media vuelta y se fue despacio mientras escuchaba a Sawamura cuchicheando algo con aquel estúpido egoísta fanático del beisbol.

-¡YA REGRESÉ!

Gritó con más ánimo del usual al entrar en casa y cambiarse sus tennis por las pantunflas para estar en casa.

-Te ves muy contenta Kaoru.

-¡Taiga! ¿Terminaron con el entrenamiento ya?

-Si, el entrenador nos quiere descansados mañana.

-Ya veo… bien, estaré en mi habitación un rato.

-Le avisaré a mamá.

Se apresuró a entrar en su habitación, tiró la mochila a un lado y se lanzó a bajar un par de fotografías viejas y maltratadas que habían sido rotas y vueltas a pegar con cinta adhesiva, sus ojos no tardaron en encontrar a un niño de su estatura y de su misma edad con mirada decidida, cabellos rebeldes y el uniforme de los Delfines de Mifune encima, su mente voló con rapidez al joven que había visto antes de volver a casa, era alto, más alto que ella, su espalda se había ensanchado mucho y su piel estaba más tostada de cómo lo recordaba, seguramente por hacer demasiado ejercicio bajo los rayos del sol, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco y un suspiro ténue escapó de sus labios.

-Idiota. – Dijo mientras se daba un puño en la cabeza.- Idiota, idiota, IDIOTA… ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en él en este momento?... ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en él… de nuevo?

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, tapando su cabeza con una almohada de tamaño considerable, tomó aire profundamente para calmarse y se volvió a asomar un poco, solo para darse cuenta de que su mano aun sostenía la fotografía que había estado usando como punto de comparación… por cuatro años había tratado de imaginarlo mientras crecía, por cuatro años había imaginado lo que le diría si pudiera toparse con él de nuevo… y en lugar de decir nada, le había ganado su carácter… ¿Qué chica hace eso? ¿en qué cabeza cabía darle semejante puñetazo? Cerró sus ojos y trató de poner su mente en blanco, su cabeza era un auténtico revoltijo de sentimientos, sentimientos que habían debido crecer en la oscuridad, relegados a la parte más profunda de su corazón… relegados al olvido.

…

Habían pasado dos días desde que lo viera, la culpa de haberlo golpeado no la dejaba en paz, su corazón y su cabeza eran un verdadero lío, para empeorarlo todo, el idiota de Honda se había metido en una pelea con Yamane al lado de la alberca, estaba molesta con Honda por haberlos abandonado y meterse en problemas apenas llegar, estaba aun más molesta con Yamane por meterse con Komorin y destruir todo el equipo de juego del club de beisbol… y al final algo cambió…

-… los médicos me dijeron que lo dejara y me dieron múltiples razones pero, yo no podía dejarlo, así que la conclusión a la que llegué… FUE ESTA…

Impresionada lo vio sacar una pelota de beis con la mano derecha, pasarla a su izquierda, y luego… lanzar con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la pelota pasara volando por encima de la alberca impactando contra la reja de seguridad.

Todos estaban admirados, Kaoru no podía dejar de verlo con admiración a pesar de que él la estuviera ignorando con toda la intención del mundo, se sentía feliz de ver que su perseverancia no tuviera límites, se sentía orgullosa de haberse enamorado de un tipo como él… no, momento, ¡estaba enfadada con él! ¡ESE IDIOTA, EGÓLATRA, ORGULLOSO, AUTOSUFICIENTE, TERCO Y Y… bueno, ÉL SE HABÍA IDO SIN DECIR ADIÓS! …

-Shimizu, será mejor ir a casa, es tarde.

-¿Honda?... ¿Dónde están los demás?

-¿Pero donde tienes la cabeza? Ya todos se fueron, solo faltas tú por irte.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! Tú todavía no te vas a tu casa, no soy la única que falta por irse.

-Yo estaba por irme, tú sigues pegada al mismo lugar desde hace un buen rato.

Se sintió sonrojada y molesta, era frustrante, subió los hombros, apretó los puños y pasó al lado suyo furiosa, lo suficientemente furiosa como para no darse cuenta de que él había brincado a un lado todo asustado para dejarla pasar, tal vez había esperado otro puñetazo, no importaba, era un idiota… uno que valía la pena.

…

-¡MAMÁ VOY A SALIR A CORRER!

-No tardes mucho Kaoru, el desayuno estará listo pronto.

-¡TAIGA, NI SE TE OCURRA ACABARTE TODO EL DESAYUNO!

-¡Como eres molesta hermana! ¿no ibas a irte a correr?

-Tú también deberías hacerlo, el que sea domingo no significa que puedas estar ahí tirado tan relajado como si nada.

-¡Mmh! Lo tendré en mente mientras me como tu desayuno.

-¡Argh! … idiota.

Aquella joven de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos azules simplemente terminó de atar las cintas de sus tennis y salió a correr, el viento en su rostro, el calor aumentando, su respiración acompasada mientras mantenía el ritmo de sus pasos, las calles vacías por la mañana con la tenue luz del sol, se sentía llena de energía, emocionada, entusiasmada, el discurso de Goro del viernes aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza a la par que aquel lanzamiento lleno de fuerza y realizado con su brazo izquierdo, el enojo había quedado atrás, quería ser como él, igual de perseverante, quería dar su máximo en cada entrenamiento, en cada juego, quería superarse como jugadora de softbol, tal vez si mejoraba a la par que él lo hacía, Honda la vería de la misma forma que ella lo veía a él…

-¡Eh! ¡Se te ve muy animada aun siendo domingo por la mañana!

Esa voz… no podía ser cierto, ¿sus pensamientos lo habían invocado? Imposible… ese idiota estaba corriendo en la misma calle que ella y ya la había alcanzado, iba emparejado con ella.

-Eres la capitana del equipo de softbol ¿no? Parece que has conseguido llegar lejos desde cuando bateabas novena y jugabas de exterior izquierdo.

No contestaría, ¿se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Había ido el domingo en la mañana a correr a SU barrio, a SU calle… SOLO PARA FASTIDIARLA CON COSAS QUE NO VENÍAN YA AL CASO? Apretó el paso, aceleró el ritmo y pronto lo dejó atrás.

-¡Eh! Será que… ¿vas a seguir ignorándome?

-¡No me sigas!

-Yo también tengo que ir por ahí.

Lo vio de reojo mientras ponía orden en sus pensamientos, se suponía que ese idiota era un idiota ególatra e insensible… uno que se estaba esforzando claramente por alcanzarla y correr a la par de ella para hacer algo de conversación… bien… cedería solo un poco, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-¿Has estado corriendo mucho?

-Sí, voy a ir poco a poco fortaleciendo mis hombros y mi cuerpo entero hasta el instituto.

Lo vio sonriendo como siempre que daba por hecho que lograría alguna gran hazaña, se fijó bien mientras la adelantaba apenas medio metro, en realidad, viéndolo ahora con detenimiento, era más alto de lo que había pensado en días anteriores, el enfado le había nublado la vista haciéndolo verse más pequeño a sus ojos, pero ahora…

-¿Y tú qué tal?

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero al softbol, ¿Cómo se ven las cosas para el siguiente partido?

-¿Ah?... eso… bueno… será difícil pasar las preliminares.

-Ah, vaya, aunque la verdad es que me he alegrado.

-¿Eh?

-De que siguieras esforzándote en el softbol.

¿Él se alegraba por ella? ¿Por qué siguiera practicando algún deporte similar? ¿Sabría algo de su depresión? ¿Tendría idea de lo que su partida había provocado en ella? ¿Se habría preocupado acaso por ella y por lo que pudiera sentir?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que puedes darle un puñetazo en la cara a un chico, me parece que no has cambiado nada.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, de un ágil movimiento le dio una patada giratoria directa a la espalda para hacerlo callar, él tampoco había cambiado, seguía siendo un idiota insensible. Sabía que lo había derribado, así que solo siguió corriendo, más para alejarse de él y del conflicto sentimental que le provocaba que por ejercitarse.

-¡Oye!

Estaba por volver a ignorarlo, enfadada de que le hubiera roto su pequeña ilusión de que la viera con algo de cariño al menos cuando se topó con Oobayashi dirigiéndose hacia el juego del Este contra el Oeste, Honda había mostrado algo de preocupación al estar consciente de la situación del equipo, notó como se ponía aun más tenso al escuchar las preocupaciones de ella con respecto a la tradición de aquel partido.

-Shimizu, ¿crees que podamos cambiar nuestra ruta?

-Haz lo que quieras, yo no estaba corriendo contigo.

-¿Eh?... y ahí vas a empezar de nuevo… al menos dime donde se celebra ese partido.

-¿No lo imaginas? Komorin y los demás celebrarán partido en casa.

-¡BIEN! ¡VAYAMOS ENTONCES!

-¿EH? ¡TE HE DICHO QUE YO NO ESTABA CORRIENDO CONTIGO!

-SHIMIZU, ¿QUÉ HACES AUN VIENDO HACIA ESE LADO? APRESÚRATE, VAS EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO.

-¡Argh! Este idiota… BIEN, BIEN, IRÉ CONTIGO… eres un pesado ¿lo sabías?

-Y tú una mentirosa, estoy seguro de que también mueres por ir a ver cómo le irá al equipo.

Ella se volteó mostrándose enojada con él pero corriendo a la par en dirección a la escuela, estúpidamente lo estaba siguiendo, de nuevo, a pesar de haber dicho que no volvería a hablar con él y que no estaba corriendo junto con él.

-¿Así que solo irás a observar? ¿No será que mueres de ganas por subir a lanzar un rato?

-¡Por supuesto que solo voy a observar Shimizu! Ya había dicho que no jugaría beisbol en la secundaria, estos tres años solo los dedicaré a fortalecerme, eso es todo.

-Como te vea que los estás molestando te haré pagar, ¿lo entiendes?

-¡Si, si, por supuesto!

Él sonrió de lado, con esa confianza excesiva que demostraba durante los partidos en la Liga Infantil, Kaoru no estaba segura de que pensar al respecto, definitivamente aquel idiota no había cambiado ni un poco… y debía admitir que deseaba verlo jugar de nuevo, tal vez, si Honda veía lo malo que era aquel equipo ahora subiría al montículo y salvaría el día… no, era un terco de primera, posiblemente solo se reiría de ellos y se resistiría a jugar pero… ¿y si no?

…

El partido se estaba desarrollando de manera lamentable, Honda no pudo soportarlo y entró luego de auto nombrarse ACE del equipo, era increíble su manera de lanzar, incluso como zurdo sus lanzamientos aun hacían que a Kaoru se le erizara la piel, debía admitirlo, la mejor cara de Honda Goro era sobre un montículo.

La fiebre por el beisbol no tardo en apoderarse de todo el equipo y de la única integrante del equipo de softbol presente en aquel lugar, para cuando ganaron aquel partido en la novena entrada, su corazón y su mente se habían aclarado… si… ahora sus sentimientos se habían calmado, seguía molesta por haber perdido a su primer amor… y definitivamente, seguiría enamorada de ese idiota fanático del beisbol.

...

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Debo admitir que este me costó un poco de trabajo, pero en verdad, espero que les guste. Para este capítulo decidí basarme únicamente en el punto de vista de Kaoru, y puedo decir que lo que aqui narra sucede alrededor de los capítulos 1 al 3 de la temporada 2, si no han visto la serie, mil disculpas porque sin duda les acabo de hacer spoiler, les recomiendo que se lancen a ver la serie lo antes posible, no podrán arrepentirse de hacerlo... y bueno, de momento esto es todo, nos veremos en 9 o 10 días más.

SARABA


	4. 4) ARENA, SOL, MAR Y TÚ

**FRAGANCIA 56**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_Realmente estaba disfrutando su último año en la secundaria, los fines de semana salía a correr temprano, topándose casi siempre con él en su camino y compartiendo una misma ruta, apenas su equipo en softbol quedó eliminado ella se liberó de esa responsabilidad para volver a sentarse en el banquillo del equipo de beisbol… de nuevo podía apoyarlo._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_IV  
ARENA, SOL, MAR... Y TÚ_

El torneo había terminado, nuestra escuela no había conseguido ganar, aun así, la emoción de un viaje a la playa había levantado los ánimos de los chicos del club de beisbol, me dije a mi misma que el equipo de softbol también mantendría los ánimos arriba si íbamos con ellos, pero era una forma de engañarme… quería viajar con él.

El viaje en tren había sido un poco tedioso, con los dos chicos más estúpidos del club intentando ligar con nosotras y todo el asunto del juego de cartas, yo intentaba concentrarme en ello, pero me era casi imposible, Honda kun había dicho que haría el examen para ingresar a Kaido, posiblemente mi maravillosa temporada a su lado terminaría pronto, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza…

-¡KAORU, MIRA, MIRA! Los cambiadores están bien separados unos de otros, esos pervertidos del club de beisbol no podrán espiarnos.

-Es cierto, yo estaba tan preocupada de que intentaran espiarnos… ¿creen que veamos muchos chicos guapos por aquí?

-Chicas, me parece genial todo, porque no se van adelantando, así vigilo que los chicos se vayan directo a su cambiador.

-¡EXCELENTE IDEA KAORU!

-Menos mal que siempre eres tan previsora.

Ellas entraron a cambiarse mientras yo me quedaba fuera observando a los chicos armando su propio alboroto ante la perspectiva de aquel día en la playa, en todo el tiempo que tardaron en ingresar al cambiador, Honda kun no dejó de entrenar su brazo, ¿tendrá algún tipo de límite cuando se trata de beisbol?

-¡HEY SHIMIZU! ¿No que necesitabas chapotear en la playa antes de los exámenes?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con nada?

-No veo a tus cotorras amigas por aquí, eres la única que no ha entrado aun al cambiador.

-Mira quién habla, ¿Por qué no has entrado? ¿Será que los frikis del beisbol tienen problemas para usar trajes de baño?

-¿EH? Claro que no, solo estoy terminando de entrenar mi mano, me falta tensar la pinza al menos 50 veces más, ¿crees que pueda cambiarme mientras hago eso?

-Por supuesto que no pero… ¿Y YO QUE HAGO AQUÍ DISCUTIENDO CON UN IDIOTA? Si serás bruto Honda kun, me quedé para verificar que tus estúpidos compañeros de equipo no intenten espiar a mis amigas… mira que esos dos macarras que cargan no dejaron de fastidiarnos todo el camino para acá.

-¡FEH! Haz lo que quieras, yo acabo de terminar, voy a cambiarme… será mejor que te apresures o no podrás divertirte.

¡IDIOTA! Siempre logra hacerme enfadar, tomo mi bolso con furia y decido entrar a cambiarme, estoy hecha una furia hasta que saco el pequeño conjunto rojo que he conseguido para la ocasión, justo ahora comienzo a arrepentirme de haberlo elegido, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Si quiero que se fije en mi no necesito de un bikini provocativo y rojo… posiblemente solo necesite disfrazarme de pelota de beisbol… comienzo a cambiarme con el ánimo por los suelos, ni hablar, esto escogí traer, ahora debo afrontar las consecuencias de semejante elección.

…

¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido la "fantástica idea" de venir a la playa? Realmente no estoy seguro de cómo me dejé enganchar, pero ya que estamos aquí, me aseguraré de aprovechar el día, veamos, correr en la arena, lanzamientos al mar, nadar, caminar en el agua, posiblemente unos estiramientos antes de comenzar con todo el entrenamiento del día de hoy me sentarían bien.

Apenas salimos del cambiador y me doy cuenta de que mis compañeros son todos unos niños, aun no logro entender que tiene la playa que los emociona tanto, ¡feh! En verdad que puede llegar a ser fastidioso verlos correr y saltar como si este viaje fuera lo más maravilloso que les ha pasado… y es ahí, mientras estoy renegando por lo bajo cuando veo algo que me deja completamente fuera de lugar… Shimizu es la última en salir de los cambiadores y trae solo un bikini rojo que deja al descubierto lo pronunciado de sus curvas… esta no es la Shimizu que conozco, esta no es la niña que alentaba al equipo a seguir esforzándose a pesar de ser la peor jugadora del equipo… no se cuanto tiempo me quedo pasmado observando los cambios que ha sufrido su cuerpo, no los había notado hasta ahora, y entonces confirmo que en realidad es Shimizu, mi amiga de la infancia, pues no tarda en comenzar una batalla verbal que termina conmigo pensando en algo que contestarle mientras ella simplemente se va a jugar a la playa con las demás… no parece demasiado emocionada con los juegos, con la playa, con el sol o con el mar… ¿qué demonios hace aquí?

…

Los juegos no se hacen esperar, comienzo a divertirme de veras luego de tener un pequeño pleito con Honda kun y sacarle la idea a mis compañeras de que Honda y yo somos novios o hacemos buena pareja… si soy sincera, quisiera poder afirmar que todo eso es cierto, pero la verdad es, que solo somos amigos de infancia y así está bien, podemos discutir, podemos gastarnos bromas, podemos conversar sobre beisbol, podemos practicar juntos en las jaulas de bateo y podemos venir a la playa con nuestros clubes deportivos.

Ha pasado un rato, Honda solo piensa en beisbol y en ir a Kaido, disimuladamente lo observo haciendo estiramientos, lo veo correr por la costa un par de veces, nadie se da cuenta de cuánto esfuerzo pone en acondicionarse sino hasta que una chica lo señala mientras nada de un lado a otro como si estuviera en una competencia de natación… Komorin no tarda en unirse a él, ¡como lo envidio!, si mi interés fuera seguirle los pasos a las grandes ligas, podría desprenderme de mi grupo y estar nadando a su lado… claro que… no podría disfrutarlo tanto como lo disfrutaría ahora si me atreviera a ir a nadar con él.

…

La natación ha resultado ser un ejercicio excelente, aunque mi cuerpo se siente cansado y flojo, creo que elegí a la perfección el orden en que entrenaría, después de un pequeño descanso, podré practicar algunos lanzamientos al mar para luego continuar con la caminata en el agua.

-Honda kun, estoy muy cansado, ¿Por qué no vamos con los demás y comemos algo?

-Creo que tienes razón Komorin, un poco de comida nos hará bien, podremos recargar energías, tal vez hasta pueda nadar un poco más.

-¡Sí!

Salimos para reunirnos con los otros que no paran de hacer ruido con la conversación, yo solo tengo una cosa en mente… pasar el examen para ingresar a Kaido…

-Oobayashi, ¿Dónde están las chicas del club de softbol?

-Shigeno kun, creo que se sintieron intimidadas por nosotros y decidieron comer en otro sitio, mira, están por allá.

Volteo a verlas, están todas sentadas alrededor de una mesa comiendo frutas y algunos mariscos, Shimizu está con ellas, parece que se divierte, si a eso le sumamos un entrenamiento exitoso, el día no habrá sido del todo una pérdida de tiempo, ella me ve y sonríe, yo la saludo de vuelta y me concentro en comer lo que tengo frente a mi… fruta y mariscos… no está mal.

-¡BIEN! Es hora de seguir entrenando, ¿Komorin, estás listo para continuar?

-Honda kun, si estás pensando en seguir nadando, tenemos un problema, hay que esperar después de comer para evitar calambres dentro del agua.

-Cierto… en ese caso, creo que realmente tendré que hacer lanzamientos al mar.

Vaya inconveniente, justo cuando reúno fuerzas para nadar algunas vueltas más…

…

La gente comienza a abandonar la playa, el sol está muy bajo en el horizonte, poco a poco el ánimo que habíamos estado derrochando entre juegos y risas va desapareciendo hasta quedar encerrados en un clima deprimente, mis amigas no dejan de hablar sobre los exámenes próximos y yo… yo no dejo de pensar en su resolución de entrar a Kaido mientras lo observo caminando dentro del agua una y otra vez… de verdad, me pregunto si tendrá un límite para hacer estas cosas…

-Oigan, además del programa deportivo, ¿Kaido no tiene un programa académico?

-Ah, sí, seguro que lo tiene, pero los requisitos para pasarlo son extremadamente exigentes.

-Es imposible que lo consigamos con nuestras notas

-P,pues claro que no. –Digo, haciendo como que voy a desechar esa idea pero… si lo pienso, no quiero que termine esta temporada, no quiero renunciar a verlo en la escuela, no quiero renunciar a verlo jugar sentada desde el banquillo del equipo… no quiero separarme de él aun… y es que otra vez… otra vez vuelve a marcharse sin decir nada.

Puedo escuchar a los chicos renegando del entrenamiento de Honda y la hora que es, no tardo mucho en decirles que vayan a cambiarse mientras yo saco a Honda kun del agua para que ellos no se retrasen por causa suya… pero… lo que en realidad deseo… es tener una porción de su compañía para mi sola.

…

-¡Hey, Honda!

-¡Eh!

Me detengo de mi caminata solo para encontrar a Shimizu detrás de mí, puedo sentir todos mis músculos ardiendo, estoy cansado, pero sé que aun puedo dar un esfuerzo más, después de todo, caminar en el agua es un ejercicio más ligero que correr en arena o hacer natación.

-Los demás dicen que es hora de irnos, ¿vas a seguir haciendo ejercicios en el mar?

-¿En serio? OK, hhmm, hacer esto durante una hora te deja hecho polvo.

Camino en el mar sin verla, si es hora de volver, estoy de acuerdo en parar aquí, limpio mi frente del sudor y justo entonces la oigo llamarme de nuevo.

-¿Eh?

-Me he enterado de que te vas a Kaido

-Sí, si paso el examen de ingreso, ¿Por qué lo dices?

Shimizu permanece callada dándome la espalda, no es normal que no conteste casi al instante o que no haga una broma demasiado pesada conmigo, justo cuando pienso reclamarle, ella voltea por completo con la mirada decidida.

-¡Por nada! ¡IDIOTA!

Y ahí está ella, lanzándome agua mientras me dice idiota, me había asustado un poco ante su cambio de actitud, pero no hay nada que temer, esta es Shimizu, la niña que conocí hace años cuando entré a la liga infantil.

-¡EH, QUIETA! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Piensas que vas a entrar en Kaido tan fácilmente?

-¿Que acabas de decir?

Ahora sí, si lo que quería era fastidiarme en serio, lo está logrando, ¿Cómo puede dudar de mí de esta manera? ¿Cómo luego de conocerme desde hace ya tanto tiempo?

-¿Eh?

No puedo molestarme con ella por eso, no con sus ojos viéndome con esa especie de tristeza ahora que ha parado de lanzarme agua como una salvaje.

-Buena suerte.

El cambio me sorprende por unos momentos, luego le dedico una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, menos mal, pensé que me había vuelto un desconocido para mi mejor amiga.

-Gracias

Le respondo antes de verla sonreírme de regreso, mi cuerpo no se mueve, contar con su confianza me ha relajado de forma extraña, no es sino hasta que ella comienza a caminar a la orilla que yo comienzo a caminar también, siguiéndola en silencio, estoy tan cansado ahora, que no veo la manera de tomar venganza por su pequeña broma de antes, supongo que puedo dejarla pasar por esta ocasión, después de todo, es hora de volver a casa.

…

El tren se mueve como es usual, rápido, tranquilo y efectivo, mis amigas y los chicos del equipo de beis no tardan en caer dormidos ante los efectos del cansancio y el movimiento del tren, cuando todos han caído me doy el lujo de observarlo un rato, se ve tan pacífico, tan cotidiano, que casi no puedo creer que vaya a alejarse de nuevo… parece ser que tendré que estudiar en serio si pienso ingresar a Kaido, si logro quedarme ahí, tal vez tenga más oportunidades de ver a mi idiota amigo fanático del beisbol.

...

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Y aqui regresamos con otro drabble de la temporada 2, y adivinen que... el que sigue también es de esta segunda temporada xD, en todo caso, espero que les haya gustado este drabble y no sean tímidos, si ya leyeron hasta aqui, no dejen de mandar sus comentarios, acepto todo tipo de tomatazos ^^.

SARABA


	5. 5) CURRY

FRAGANCIA 56

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

Vacaciones de verano al fin, el viento se siente refrescante mientras conduzco mi bicicleta por la ciudad por el mero placer de ejercitarme y dar un paseo, no podría ser mejor, sin tareas, sin compromisos, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo, solo mi bici, el viento y yo… hasta que veo a un estúpido friki del beisbol parado con mal talante frente a una tienda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_V  
CURRY_

-¿Honda?

Honda kun, de pie cuchicheando alguna maldición seguramente mientras observa hacia ambos lados de la calle como buscando algo, yo me detengo frente a él captando su atención al instante, ¿qué le habrá pasado para que esté tan preocupado?

-¡Oh, Shimizu! ¡Qué oportuna! ¿Me la puedes prestar?

No sé porque me he bajado de mi bicicleta, pero su petición me mueve el piso el tiempo suficiente para que este idiota salido de no sé donde se monte en ella y se despida de mi con la mano, "Lo siento" me dice mientras comienza a pedalear y yo a correr detrás de él como una estúpida… ¿de dónde demonios salió y porque se roba mi bicicleta?

-¿Qué le pasa?

Y solo de pronto, él regresa a mí para preguntarme por el hospital de Kanagawa, si será idiota.

-¿Eh?

-Shimizu, por favor, necesito llegar con urgencia.

-Como siempre, eres un idiota, ni siquiera un "hola Shimizu, ¿Cómo has estado?"

-Anda rápido, no tengo tiempo para esto…

-Bien, bien, déjame subir, yo te guío.

Me subo a la parte de atrás de mi propia bicicleta aferrándome a su espalda, "Por aquí" le digo sin mucho interés señalando el inicio de nuestra ruta, y solo entonces me doy cuenta de la posición en la que me encuentro… técnicamente lo estoy abrazando.

-¿Segura? No quiero perderme, necesito llegar con urgencia.

-Solo confía en mí, ¿quieres?... en la siguiente es vuelta a la derecha.

-¡A la orden!

Y así continuamos el camino, conmigo dándole indicaciones y olvidándome momentáneamente de la cercanía entre nosotros y él pedaleando frenético mientras mueve mi bicicleta por el camino que le voy marcando.

Para cuando llegamos al hospital, Honda nos abandona a mí y a mi bicicleta para entrar corriendo, yo solo coloco mi preciado vehículo en un aparcadero, sonriendo al notar su aroma impregnado en mi ropa antes de correr detrás de él y darle alcance en la recepción, su madre está hospitalizada, ahora todo tiene sentido.

-¿Sala de maternidad?

Preguntamos ambos al mismo tiempo a la recepcionista, un pensamiento impuro comienza a formarse en mi mente, es que me parece increíble que sus padres aun puedan…

Luego de un rato logramos dar con su habitación, él entra con su familia, completamente concentrado en su madre mientras yo recuerdo mis modales, hacía tiempo ya que no veía a Momoko San, aunque nadie parece notar mi presencia mientras se dan explicaciones… nadie, hasta que el hermanito de Honda kun voltea a verme.

-¿Y ella quien es hermano? ¿Es la novia de Goro chan?

Me sonrojo al instante, la idea me encanta pero… no, no somos más que amigos, Goro no tiene cabeza para nada que no sean pelotas y bates de beisbol.

-¡Eh! ¿Porque estás tan roja de repente? –Dice Honda kun acordándose de mi repentinamente- ¿Es que te gusto o algo así?

Quisiera darle una patada en la cara a ver si le acomodo ese cerebro suyo de una vez, si será idiota, llevo enamorada de él desde la primaria y nunca se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-¿Quién diablos iba a enamorarse de alguien como tú? –Respondo a la defensiva

Y solo entonces, el resto de la familia nota mi presencia… ¡Qué vergüenza que me escucharan discutiendo así con Honda kun!, aun así, sus padres ignoran el pequeño episodio mientras recuerdan de donde me conocen, finalmente me preguntan cómo he llegado ahí, solo entonces me doy cuenta de mi descortesía para con ellos.

-Esto… felicidades. –Digo sin saber que más decir, solo para observar a Honda como es realmente en casa, animoso, cariñoso con su hermano, responsable con sus padres… algo que no habría creído y que me hace sentir extrañamente feliz y relajada.

Salimos del hospital Honda kun y yo con su hermanito, Shingo, es extraño, pero Honda me pide disculpas por el inconveniente y yo, solo contesto con la verdad, no iba a ningún lugar en especial, ahora me doy cuenta de que estar a su lado también puede ser relajante mientras caminamos, ¡he corrido con suerte! Me siento tan confiada que incluso me ofrezco para prepararles algo de comer y no tardamos en ir al supermercado… es como si fuéramos una pareja con un hijo pequeño, es una ilusión estúpida, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de disfrutarla.

…

¿Shimizu sabe cocinar? Inconcebible, sin embargo, Shingo parece emocionarse ante la posibilidad de comer algo casero en lugar de comida procesada, a mi me da lo mismo, aunque temo por mi estómago, Shimizu y la cocina juntos no me dan nada de confianza.

-Shingo kun, ¿qué te apetece comer? –Le dice mi amiga a mi hermanito.

-¡Curry! –Contesta sin dudarlo, después de todo, es nuestra comida preferida, el que prepara mamá es delicioso… pero con Shimizu cocinando…

-¿Curry?, ¡OK! ¿Te parece bien? –Dice volteando a verme, yo aun temo que lo que ella prepare sea tóxico o algo así.

-Sí, me conformo con cualquier cosa mientras sea comestible –Le respondo sin mucha emoción, como le quede mal, saldré corriendo a comprar bento y medicina para el estómago.

La sigo por la tienda mientras le sigue preguntando cosas a mi hermano y luego a mí, yo aun sigo temiendo por lo que vaya a preparar y de alguna manera se termina molestando porque amenaza con preparar algo tan delicioso que tendré que hacerle reverencias… no entiendo que le pasa ahora.

Por fin estamos en casa, apenas llegar prendo el televisor, padre tiene partido, yo lo veo porque quiero apoyarle y porque espero que el partido sea bueno, sin embargo, es difícil relajarse y disfrutar del partido con Shingo pidiendo que le lea un cuento y Shimizu deshaciendo la cocina de mi casa… mi preocupación ante mi salud estomacal y la de mi hermanito solo aumentan ante el alboroto, tal vez necesite que le echen una mano, así me aseguro de no morir envenenado.

…

BUAAAAAAAAAAA, ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER TAN DIFÍCIL PREPARAR UN POCO DE CURRY CON ARROZ? No sé si es el hecho de que tengo poca experiencia cocinando o si es por esta ridícula fantasía de que estoy en mi casa y que Honda y Shingo son mi familia lo que me ha vuelto nerviosamente paranoica y descuidada, pero me aseguro de dejarle en claro al idiota fanático del beisbol que no necesito ayuda, él que vea beisbol y cuide de su hermano, así no tendrá que reprocharme que fui tan inútil intentando ayudarlos, que tuvo que hacer las cosas él solo.

…

-¡AQUÍ TIENEN! –Dice esa demente con lo que parece orgullo, yo francamente aun dudo de que esto sea comestible, así que con cuidado, comienzo a revisar el plato, no sea que tenga un vidrio o algo extraño, mi hermanito lo prueba como si nada y yo… ¡yo no puedo quedarme atrás! Si él puede probarlo con tan solo 3 años de edad, entonces yo también puedo hacerlo.

…

Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan nerviosa, ambos hermanos prueban los resultados culinarios de mi esfuerzo en esa cocina, uno con resignación y el otro lleno de optimismo, ¡Kami Sama, ni siquiera cuando presenté mis exámenes a Kaido y Seishuu me había sentido tan aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de fallar!

-¡Qué bueno! –Dice aquella vocecita infantil con entusiasmo y yo respiro tranquila, si al pequeño Shingo kun le ha gustado, entonces he logrado hacerlo bien.

-¡Oh! ¡Está bueno! ¡Sorprendentemente bueno! –Dice Honda kun con entusiasmo, y solo con eso me siento flotando en una nube de orgullo y satisfacción… hasta que noto su increíble escepticismo en eso de "Sorprendentemente bueno", ¿es que de verdad desconfía tanto de mi en la cocina?

…

-¡El curry de one chan está casi tan bueno como el de mamá! –Escucho afirmar a Shingo… en verdad, está delicioso, y lo mejor… ¡ES CURRY!... si no tuviera otra opción que pedirle que viniera a cocinar todos los días, creo que no tendría problemas con ello.

-¿Tu mamá también suele hacer curry?

-¡SÍ! A mi hermano Goro también le encanta.

-¿Eh? ¿Será por su toque materno?

-No es por eso –Respondo casi sin pensarlo- es porque solía comerlo mientras veía jugar a mi papá en televisión.

…

Me da la explicación con tanta seriedad, que me doy cuenta del valor sentimental que tiene un simple platillo como es el curry, y es luego de ver en la cuchara de Shingo una manzana que olvidé triturar, que me hago el firme propósito de mejorar al menos en este platillo en particular, si es importante para Honda kun, quiero hacerlo tan bueno, que siempre diga que lo preparo mejor que nadie.

…

Lavamos los trastes, ponemos un video juego a Shingo y charlamos un rato sobre deportes, me alegra saber que tomara mi consejo y se uniera a una escuela donde no tuviera que abandonar el softbol, ama jugar tanto como yo, no tiene sentido que vaya a una escuela donde no podrá practicarlo… es extraño, me siento tan a gusto a su lado, tan relajado, que no puedo evitar quedarme dormido ahí mismo, soñando con que ambos estamos jugando de nuevo en el mismo equipo.

…

-¿Honda…?

Increíble… estábamos conversando como hacía tiempo no lo hacíamos y se queda dormido… bueno… si tengo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado hoy, creo que es comprensible, solo debe haberse relajado lo suficiente para quedarse dormido en el sillón.

-Shingo kun, ¿sabes donde hay algunas mantas? Tu hermano se quedó dormido y podría pescar un resfriado así.

-Claro, ven hermanita, yo te digo donde están.

Esto realmente parece una escena familiar, coloco algunas mantas sobre Honda kun con cuidado para luego observarlo un momento con ternura, así dormido se ve tan tierno e inofensivo, que incluso me arrepiento de haberle gritado en el hospital esa mentira, solo de pronto salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar un bostezo detrás de mí, Shingo ha comenzado a cabecear sin soltar los controles del juego.

-Shingo kun, me parece que es hora de dormir, te noto cansado.

-No… auhhm… no estoy cansado aun hermanita… auhhm… no tengo sueño.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si solo le pones pausa al juego y me muestras donde está tu habitación? Así podremos jugar toda la noche hasta que te entre sueño y te duermas y sabré en que cama colocarte.

-¿Harías eso?

-Por supuesto.

El pequeño cae en mi trampa y pone pausa a su videojuego mientras se talla los ojos, juntos pasamos varias puertas, él me indica donde está la habitación de sus padres, la de su hermano y la de él mismo, entramos y le pido que me muestre donde están sus pijamas, me las muestra y le pregunto por su preferida, el pequeño cae de nuevo en la trampa, mostrándome su pijama favorita, le ayudo a ponérsela alegando que me gustaría verlo con ella para que pueda bajar a jugar más cómodo, justo cuando terminamos de ponerle la camisa de su pijama, el pequeño cierra los ojos y cae rendido en su cama, solo tengo que jalar las cobijas para acomodarlo a dormir.

Camino por la casa luego de apagar la luz de la habitación del pequeño Shingo, sé que debería volver a casa ahora, después de todo, los padres de Honda no regresarán hasta mañana y Honda kun duerme en la sala… pero la curiosidad me carcome, los dedos me cosquillean, no puedo evitarlo, abro despacio la puerta de Honda y prendo la luz, entro despacio, viéndolo todo antes de sentarme en su cama, me recuesto un momento para tener una perspectiva de lo que ve al despertar, es estúpido, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo… al levantarme de nuevo, repaso las fotografías que hay repartidas por aquí y por allá, hay una de su padre, otra de un equipo de beisbol de Fukuoka… y las mismas fotos de la Liga Infantil que tengo yo en mi habitación, no puedo evitar sonreír al notarlo, así que, después de todo, nosotros también fuimos importantes para él.

Quisiera seguir curioseando un poco más, pero no tiene caso, nuestra amistad nació de su amor por el beisbol, no hay señales de que le guste alguna chica, así que no tengo problema con nada, es hora de volver a casa. Apago las luces, bajo las escaleras, me acerco al sillón para observar a Honda un poco más, me gustaría ser capaz de subirlo a su cama y dejarlo en una posición cómoda como he hecho con su hermanito, pero de sobra sé que no es posible.

-¡Buenas Noches Honda kun! ¡Que tengas sueños de beisbol!

Le susurro antes de darle un beso en la frente, me sonrojo al momento y me voy de ahí, con el corazón acelerado y mis pies flotando aun en una nube, ha sido interesante jugar a la mamá con ellos, sin embargo es hora de volver a la realidad y desearle suerte con el Koshien a este estúpido fanático del beisbol.

...

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Debo decir que este drabble me gustó escribirlo, más que nada por volver a ver el episodio 17 de la segunda temporada, me encanta ese capítulo, es tan genial ver todo lo que pasa cuando Goro llega a su casa y no los encuentra... y a Shimizu con la cocina a punto de estallar, jajajajajajajajajaja, no se, me encantó, y más aun poner lo que imaginé que saldría después de la escena donde Goro se queda dormido, en fin, espero que este cap les haya gustado la próxima semana empezaré con la temporada 3 finalmente, siguen siendo drabbles todavía, pero prometo que para el final pondré algunos cuantos episodios que no estén basados en escenas de la serie.

Por último, no dejen de anotar un comentario, no les lleva más de 5 minutos, lo juro ;)

SARABA


	6. 6) DE NUEVO TÚ

FRAGANCIA 56

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

-Realmente eres imbécil, no tengo ningún interés en un perdedor como tú que pierde su tiempo libre sin hacer algo; y puedo decirte que el chico que yo conozco es completamente distinto a ti, es un poco estúpido pero ama el beisbol, y está luchando en cuerpo y alma para alcanzar su sueño, aspirando a ir al Koshien, así que, no hemos podido vernos desde hace algún tiempo pero… Honda kun?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_VI  
DE NUEVO TÚ_

Sus miradas se habían cruzado por un momento en el autobús, cosa de segundos que hasta el idiota de Fuji kun había notado, él se veía tranquilo, sabiendo de antemano de la posibilidad de encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia en aquel autobús, ella por su parte se sintió enrojecer completamente confundida, como si Goro hubiera salido de entre sus sueños mientras le daba una explicación convincente sobre cambiarse a la misma escuela que ella, no tenía sentido, él la había hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a Kaido para que no abandonara el softball… ¿acaso Honda había abandonado el beisbol? … eso era estúpido, Honda Goro amaba el beisbol más que a nada en el mundo… ella no era competencia.

-¿Cómo dices? – Contestó Fuji sacado de onda mientras se soltaba de manos del moreno.

-Crearé un nuevo equipo de beisbol en esta escuela y tú serás el primer miembro, jajajajjaa, ¿no te da gusto? –Respondió Honda mientras sus ojos brillaban con el mismo entusiasmo que aquel día que se habían conocido…

-Definitivamente, tu cabeza está llena de beisbol, ¿no Honda? –Dijo Shimizu para atraer la atención del muchacho que recién había subido al autobús, no había ya dejo alguno de molestia en su voz, el asunto de Fuji el conquistador fallido había quedado en el pasado.

…

Hacía dos días que Goro había ingresado a Seishuu, Kaoru había estado ocupada estudiando en sus clases y entrenando en el equipo de softbol mientras tanto, así que no se había topado con su amigo, estaba corriendo al frente de su equipo para el calentamiento habitual cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba desde arriba del campo.

-Hola Shimizu, ¡trabajas duro!

Todas se detuvieron detrás de ella, quien recordó entonces su posición como capitana del equipo, no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro mientras volteaba a ver al resto del equipo.

-Lo siento chicas, enseguida las alcanzo.

Esperó a que el equipo la dejara atrás antes de voltear de nuevo a verlo, contenta de poder hablar con él nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te está yendo con el reclutamiento de miembros?

-Bien, de hecho, ni una persona estuvo de acuerdo en apuntarse. –Contestó Goro relajadamente.- Tengo un favor que pedirte.

¿Un favor? ¿Qué se traía Honda entre manos ahora? Más importante aun… ¿Quién lo acompañaba y porque no le pedía el favor a ella?

-Y… ¿Quién es la que está detrás de ti?

-¡Eh! Ah, realmente no lo sé, ella decidió seguirme…

Y justo entonces, aquella chica castaña se le lanzó encima al beisbolista, si bien él estaba sorprendido, no se le notaba muy molesto, la capitana de softbol se sintió ardiendo de celos, ya era bastante que ese idiota no se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía como para todavía llevarle chicas cariñosas a darle espectáculos a media práctica.

-Soy la manager del club de beisbol, Nakamura Miho, y tú ¿de qué conoces a Goro?

-¿Co, como? Solamente es un amigo de infancia.

¿Solo un amigo de infancia? ¿era todo lo que iba a decir? ¿no obligaría a esa loca a soltarlo? Ciertamente había olvidado que esa chica andaba conversando con él al momento de ver a Shimizu, pero esperaba algo de ayuda para quitarse esa lapa de encima.

-Oh, si solamente es un amigo de la infancia, entonces estoy aliviada –Dijo Nakamura apretujándose más contra el cuerpo del moreno.- Entonces no hay ningún problema para que sea en exclusiva la manager de "Darling".

-¿Darling? –Preguntó Honda por lo bajo sin saber bien que significaba aquella palabra.

-Ya veo. –Respondió Kaoru apenas conteniendo su indignación ante aquella pequeña zorra descarada- Pensé que era raro para él venir a Seishuu, pero ya entiendo, eso es el porqué cambiaste de colegio, ¡Que sean felices juntos!

No tenía idea de porque de repente Shimizu se había molestado tanto con él, aun ni siquiera le decía de que se trataba el favor… y por si fuera poco, le estaba levantando falsos, y además… esa mirada maligna y esa aura tan pesada y rabiosa no le gustaba para nada, ¿Cómo haría para que ella aceptara entonces? Con un último esfuerzo por salvar la situación, comenzó a empujar a Nakamura lejos de él, ella era un estorbo que no lo dejaba hablar con Shimizu ahora, ¿Por qué?

-No, no es eso, ¡Shimizu! ¡HEY!

Y la vio alejarse a la carrera, ¿desde cuándo las chicas podían ser tan delicadas o tan fastidiosas? Tendría que pensar en un plan para pedirle ayuda o todo su esfuerzo y sus planes se vendrían abajo.

…

Autobus matutino con rumbo a Seishuu, ni bien abordó Honda, toda la tranquilidad se vino abajo, lo primero que hizo fue perseguirla al fondo del autobús y sentarse a su lado, si ese idiota friki del beisbol creía que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, estaba completamente equivocado, como toda defensa para dejárselo en claro, tomó su bolso de softbol y lo colocó en medio de ambos mientras volteaba a ver a la ventana.

-Vamos, dime ¿Qué te hice?

-¿Hoy no estás con tu novia?

-¿NOVIA? ¿Quién? ¿LA CHICA QUE AFIRMA SER LA MANAGER?

Esto era un ultraje, Nakamura solo le había complicado las cosas, además, ¿desde cuándo un abrazo era sinónimo de noviazgo? ¡Y encima de todo él estaba siendo acosado por esa loca! ¿es que Shimizu no podía ver que él era inocente por completo?

-Incluso si no es verdad, ¡parecía que lo estabas disfrutando!

Y con esto podía dar por iniciada su pequeña venganza, aun si la descarada de Nakamura era la culpable de todo, Honda no había hecho gran cosa por quitársela de encima.

-Esto no importa. –Dijo él completamente resignado.- Tengo un favor que pedirte.

-¿Hum?

Ahora si había captado su atención de regreso, después de todo, Honda Goro no era de los que pedía ayuda con facilidad, menos aun dos veces seguidas.

-Quiero que me ayudes a reclutar a los chicos, para eso, necesito que seas mi cátcher, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo Shimizu?

-¿Ser tu… cátcher?

Los recuerdos no tardaron en abrumarla de inmediato, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fue su cátcher, y a decir verdad… la vez anterior él había estado en contra de la idea.

-Si, así es, mira… les ofrecí a los muchachos que me ayudaran parándose en el terreno de juego, les prometí que yo haría todo el trabajo, acabaré con todos los bateadores de los equipos rivales y anotaré home en cada entrada por ellos, sin embargo, necesito que me ayudes con esto, necesito un cátcher… confío en ti.

-¿Qué?

Confianza… no estaba muy segura pero, algo le decía que acababa de recibir un halago… y uno difícil además, se sintió sonrojar un momento, solo un momento, antes de que el autobús se detuviera frente al edificio escolar, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el campo de softbol, eran tal vez los primeros en llegar a la escuela, por alguna extraña casualidad, ambos habían salido más temprano de lo usual, ella, por supuesto, para evitarlo pero, ¿y él? ¿planeaba esperarla desde temprano o supuso que ella haría lo posible por tomar otro autobús distinto?

-¿Entonces Shimizu? ¿qué dices? ¿me ayudarás?

-Sí, lo haré, ¿calentamos un poco?

-De acuerdo

Lo había conseguido, sin duda alguna, Shimizu sería una excelente ayuda para llevar a cabo su plan, practicas y posiblemente solo un juego, un partido y tendría a su equipo, le daría las gracias a Shimizu una vez que los alumnos se hubieran convencido de participar en su equipo, y es que estaba seguro de que Shimizu podría resistir sus tiros luego de un entrenamiento breve ya que había mejorado mucho en softbol… y también, estaba esperanzado a que ella motivaría a los chicos como había hecho en las ligas infantiles, tenía que admitirlo, sin Shimizu a su lado, los Mifune Dolphins jamás habrían juntado el número mínimo de miembros para sobrevivir.

-No me importa ser el cátcher pero, ¿en serio dices que quieres ganar los partidos tú solo?

-¡Sí!

No sabía si al fin se había vuelto loco de remate o si se traía algo más entre manos, pero tenía que admitir que era relajante volver a jugar con él a lanzar y atrapar.

-Ok, ¿lista para ponerte en posición?

-Bien –Dijo ella mientras se acuclillaba completamente seria.- ¡Comienza suave! Incluso si juego al softbol, hace mucho que no atrapo una bola dura.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Aquí voy.

Lo observó atentamente mientras se preparaba y hacía su lanzamiento, había refinado mucho su técnica como zurdo, era casi como ver al pitcher del Mifune Dolphins haciendo los movimientos en un espejo, la pelota venía rápida y con fuerza, podía verla, con lo cual se terminó confiando, sin embargo el dolor ante el impacto con su guante la bajó a la realidad.

-¡OH! Grandiosa, esa es nuestra Shimizu, ¡Va a ser fácil!

Ella solo se volteó, no quería admitir que le había dolido esa primera atrapada.

Siguieron haciendo lo mismo con la pelota a la misma velocidad, Shimizu no lo admitiría fácilmente, pero atrapar aquellos lanzamientos le estaba entumiendo la mano, tenía que resistir, aun con el dolor en su mano, poder jugar así con él era algo que no creía que volvería a hacer una vez comenzó a jugar softbol.

-¡OK! Esta vez lanzaré bien.

Se asustó, no podía ser posible que fuera a lanzar aun más fuerte, trató de concentrarse en atrapar aquella bala, no quería lastimarse todo el cuerpo por no estar concentrada, él definitivamente lo estaba si no había notado como se le bajaba el color del rostro ante la perspectiva de un lanzamiento más veloz.

-¡E… espera! –Dijo al notar los movimientos del pitcher, la sorpresa no la había dejado prepararse de manera adecuada.

La pelota salió disparada del brazo izquierdo de Goro, Kaoru solo pudo hacerse a un lado completamente asustada, evitando el golpe apenas por unos milímetros.

-¿Ahh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué fue eso?

¡Oh oh! Ya decía que no todo podía ir tan bien en sus planes luego de tantos fallos en los últimos tres días, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta del temor en el rostro de Shimizu, su última esperanza se estaba viniendo abajo, si ella no podía, ¿entonces quien?

-No me diga… ¡no me digas que no puedes atraparla!

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO PUEDO! ¿CÓMO PODRÍA AATRAPAR SEMEJANTE LANZAMIENTO?

-¿QUÉ?

Había que tomar algunas consideraciones, por un lado, Goro se había vuelto un auténtico monstruo del montículo, por el otro, aun cuando Shimizu practicara softbol, costaría trabajo y esfuerzo capacitarla para atrapar ese tipo de lanzamientos, no era tarea sencilla, había que admitirlo, incluso en Kaido había tenido problemas para que los cátchers atraparan ese lanzamiento.

Justo en ese momento apareció Fuji, con un bate y un casco, dispuesto completamente a poner en práctica lo que había entrenado con Kaoru el día anterior en las máquinas de bateo.

Fuji se la estaba poniendo fácil a Honda, Shimizu no pudo hacer más que observar como aquel tipo era destrozado en medio de aquel duelo de beisbol, todo habría terminado a la mitad si ella no hubiera intercedido, conociendo bien a aquel chico flojo de cabellos rojos, si iba a ayudar a ese estúpido friki del beisbol, este era el momento de empezar, podría ver los tiros de Honda desde otro ángulo y además ganarle un adepto si Honda se daba cuenta del plan a tiempo… y lo hizo, permitirle darle a la última bola era lo que necesitaban ambos para encaminar a Fuji a lo que sería un equipo de beisbol, definitivamente, ella le ayudaría, y tal vez se haría de algunos nuevos amigos en el proceso.

-Pusiste menos fuerza en el último lanzamiento ¿verdad?

-¿Hmm? –Así que lo había notado, esa era su Shimizu, esa era su cátcher- Quien sabe...

...

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Luego de algunos cuantos problemitas de tiempo e inspiración, al fin les traigo el capítulo 6, ubicado entre los cap de la temporada 3... debo decir que a partir de aqui, daré un pequeño salto, jijiji, para poder continuar con buen ritmo, así que, la próxima semana subo el siguiente drabble que espero sea de su agrado, en fin, ¿qué les parece? siempre pensé que Kaoru se sentiría halagada de que Goro la tomara en cuenta como cátcher ^^

Por otro lado, mil gracias a nuestra primera valiente, nodama9012 por su review, en verdad me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando esta pequeña serie de drabbles, y mil disculpas por el retraso con este, trataré de agilizar el asunto, y lamentablemente, es verdad que no hay muchos fics de esta serie, a mi me pareció super fabulosa cuando la vi, quedé completamente enamorada de todo ^^, el beisbol, los personajes, las situaciones, en fin que me encantó, tanto que me vine en directo a buscar fanfics y... ¡oh sorpresa! no hay tantos todavía... ni hablar, hay que hacer contribuciones de vez en cuando ^^, espero que esta te siga gustando. Y si a ti también te está gustando esta serie de drabbles o tienes algo que opinar sobre ella, no dejes de mandarlo, solo oprime el botón de REVIEW y estaremos en contacto ^^.

SARABA


	7. 7) DE VUELTA AL JUEGO

FRAGANCIA 56

Temporada 6

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_Estaba acabado, no había pasión ahí, no había vida ahí… no había nada para él… tal vez era hora de renunciar._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_VII  
DE VUELTA AL JUEGO_

_-Honda Kun… no puedo escuchar eso ahora, ¿podrías venir a los campos Mifune?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... Shimizu… ¿SHIMIZU?-_

No entendía nada, había dado una vuelta tratando de aclarar su mente después de aquel lamentable partido en la Copa Mundial, había considerado que hacer con su vida ahora que estaba perdiendo el beisbol y justo al llegar a casa… ¿para que lo quería su novia en aquellos campos?

Algunas memorias llegaron a él mientras caminaba por aquellas calles conocidas de camino a los campos de entrenamiento del equipo Mifune en la Liga Infantil, suponía que Shimizu estaría preocupada por él pero… ¿Por qué citarlo ahí?

Y entonces… lo vio… frente a él, dentro de aquel viejo y polvoso campo infantil estaban sus compañeros de equipo, aquellos con los que había salido a darlo todo en la primaria, aquellos con los que lo dio todo al jugar en la preparatoria… ahí estaban ellos, jugando como niños torpes, no había jugadas impresionantes, no había periodistas ni fans, no había managers ni dueños de ningún equipo, solo sus amigos jugando y riendo, armando todo un alboroto a medida que el juego iba avanzando, para su sorpresa, los hermanos Shimizu formaban una batería un tanto deplorable frente a aquellos jugadores "amateurs", había que admitirlo, mientras Kaoru hacía de cátcher con su entusiasmo habitual, Taiga hacía gala de sus lanzamientos más flojos y lentos como si no estuviera muy interesado en el juego y aun así, sin quejarse, completamente resignado a seguirles el juego a esa bola de payasos… seguramente lo estaban disfrutando al no llevar cargas extras sobre los hombros… era mera diversión.

El juego siguió avanzando, a pesar de ser un partido malísimo, Goro no podía apartar los ojos del campo y de sus jugadores, -Parecen niños que no saben nada de beisbol jugando solo por diversión…- y entonces, la verdad lo golpeó de lleno, ahí estaba su respuesta, tal vez él había estado jugando para enfrentar a Gibson, sin embargo, no se había destrozado un hombro para participar en la Copa Mundial de Beisbol… él amaba el beisbol porque era divertido.

Sin perder más tiempo bajó a participar en el juego, todos estaban impactados de verlo ahí, todos menos Kaoru, quien no reclamó cuando fue removida de su puesto y relegada al banquillo, ella solo gritaba para animarlo, reía de los errores que iban cometiendo, lanzaba reclamos cuando algún jugador se pasaba de listo… Komorin parecía vivir un sueño al ser su cátcher una vez más, podía notarlo en el brillo de sus ojos… se sentía bien pisar aquel montículo, el primero que pisó en su infancia, solo para divertirse con sus amigos y ex compañeros de equipo.

El juego terminó, a nadie le importaba quienes habían ganado y por cuanto se había perdido, todos festejaban a su alrededor, todos le daban algún golpe amistoso en el hombro o en la espalda, ansiosos de preguntarle que hacía ahí, insistiendo en cuanto les alegraba haber podido jugar con él de nuevo… todos menos Kaoru, la buscó con la mirada y la vio justo donde la había dejado relegada, ahí estaba ella, con su uniforme de softbol, una sonrisa suave adornando su rostro y algo parecido a la satisfacción brillando en su mirada… así que… ella era la responsable…

-Chicos, chicos, me ha dado un gusto tremendo jugar con ustedes también, jajajajjaa, tenemos que repetirlo en algún momento.-

-Por supuesto que sí – Contestó ASFASDF, aquel loco pelirojo enamoradizo que tanto le había apoyado en la preparatoria – ¡CUENTA CON NOSOTROS SHIGENO!-

Los demás también mostraron su apoyo ante la idea, luego de lo cual, comenzaron a despedirse, cada cual alegando que estaba oscureciendo y que era hora de volver a casa.

-¡GORO KUN!, jajajajaja, muchacho talentoso, no pensé que volvería a verte por aquí-

-¿Mande? Jaja, vamos entrenador, alguien me pidió que viniera y me vengo encontrando con que estaban jugando todos con tanto ánimo… ¿Cómo evitar unirme a semejante fiesta?

-Cierto, cierto… me da gusto saber que no has cambiado en nada, sigues igual de entusiasta como cuando eras niño… bueno… temo que yo también debo retirarme, sin embargo, ha sido un verdadero placer saludarte Goro kun.

-Lo mismo digo entrenador, cuando vuelva a estar de visita, prometo darme una vuelta por la tienda de deportes.

-Te estaré esperando Goro kun, suerte en las Mayores.

El viejo entrenador salió del campo mientras seguía comentando aquel partido con algunos de sus antiguos pupilos de juego, Goro los vio alejarse lentamente, solo cuando desaparecieron, se dio cuenta de que aun había alguien más ahí, fue entonces que volteó a verla, seguía sentada en el banquillo, al parecer, no había despegado los ojos de él en ningún momento… Goro solo atinó a sonreír mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Shimizu… pensé que habrías vuelto a casa con Taiga.

-Lo habría hecho, pero, tenía algo que hacer primero… Taiga no estaba dispuesto a esperarme, ya sabes como es.

-Sí, lo sé, ¡ese mocoso!… y exactamente… ¿qué tienes que hacer aquí a estas horas cuando ya no hay un partido que jugar, eh?

-Bueno, yo…

Había tantas cosas que decirle, había tantas preguntas por hacer… aunque la más importante tenía la respuesta ya implícita… Goro aun amaba el beisbol, no renunciaría a su carrera en las Ligas Mayores, estaba segura de eso así que… lo demás…

-… no importa ya… ¿me acompañarías a casa, Honda kun?

-¿QUÉ?... debiste irte con Taiga desde un inicio.

-¿Tan malo es querer esperarte?

-No debiste hacerlo

-Tenía que hacerlo… no vas a abandonar tu sueño, eso, me reconforta… pero también sé que volverás de inmediato a América, ¿o me equivoco?

Ninguno dijo nada, era cierto, él volvería en el primer vuelo del día siguiente… el silencio solo era roto por algunos grillos, residentes de los prados y los campos que a esa hora deberían estar cerrados y vacíos, la única luz era la de la luna en aquel momento, y el viento primaveral que había estado tibio al principio, se había comenzado a convertir en una brisa fresca a su alrededor, ¿qué haría ella ahora? Volvería a sus estudios seguramente… buscaría un empleo para pagar sus deudas por el viaje para animar a su novio pero… fuera de eso… ¿qué más podía esperar hacer? Entonces sintió algo que la dejó completamente atónita… una mano izquierda, endurecida por el ejercicio y el picheo, ruda y un poco torpe, grande y fuerte estaba sujetando su mano derecha, fue entonces que volteó a ver a su novio, sabía que ella estaba sonrojada, podía sentir aquel calorcito conocido en sus mejillas, y notaba un ligero rubor cubriendo las mejillas de Goro, quien no la veía a ella, su mirada se dirigía hacia el campo de beisbol pensativamente.

-Honda… kun

-Gracias Shimizu

La escuchó suspirar mientras volteaba el rostro con los ojos cerrados, cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo ver aquel rostro conocido con un rubor marcado, tomó aire despacio, como si estuviera a punto de hacer un lanzamiento de inicio y por mero impulso apretó aquella mano con el mismo cuidado con que apretaba una pelota antes de hacer uno de sus lanzamientos preferidos… solo con eso logró acomodar sus ideas y dejarlas claras en su mente, estaba decidido a no cortar el contacto visual.

-Pensé que ya no había un lugar para mí en este mundo, ¿qué más podría hacer si no es jugar beisbol?... y entonces se te ocurre citarme aquí… gracias a eso logré recordar cuál es el sentido de pararme en ese montículo y lanzar… amo el beisbol, amo hacer algo que me divierte y que me mantiene unido a mi padre… tú lo sabías, ¿no es así?

-Si… pero la idea no fue mía… no del todo… yo estaba muy preocupada por ti, no sabía qué hacer cuando Komorin llamó para invitarme a jugar… al parecer, verte en ese último partido inspiró a todos y los animó para organizar un partido… pensé que si tú habías podido inspirarlos, ellos podrían inspirarte a ti.

Sonrió, que novia tan espectacular tenía, solo ella podía traerlo de vuelta de aquel pozo de preocupación… justo como la semana anterior, cuando lo ayudó a salir de su desidia por el problema cardiaco de Gibson…

-Komorín no fue el que me llamó a casa insistentemente para que viniera, así que, puedes considerarte responsable de mi regreso a América… me iré mañana.

-Eso… me alegra… Honda kun.

¿Reír o llorar? Tenía sentimientos encontrados, hacía unas horas se había sentido ligeramente ilusionada de poder pasar más tiempo con él si se quedaba en Japón pero… sería demasiado egoísta de su parte, nadie tenía el derecho de cortarle las alas a él, que parecía destinado a llegar tan alto como fuera posible, desvió la mirada un momento mientras sonreía, conteniendo una lágrima traidora en su ojo, aquello era un adiós…

-Por cierto, Shimizu… la próxima vez dime a qué hora sale tu vuelo, ¿quieres?

-¿Cómo dic…

-Saliste corriendo sin decirme a qué hora… se que yo he hecho lo mismo contigo muchas veces pero… ¡por el amor de Dios, Shimizu! Si sabes lo decepcionante que es no poder decir nada cuando alguien se va podías haberme avisado de tu vuelo.

Estaba perpleja, ¿Honda Goro le reclamaba por negarle una despedida? ¿en verdad?, comenzó a reír, estaba contenta, no tardó mucho tiempo en pararse para comenzar su camino hacia la salida, notó el frío en su mano y sintió un ligero tirón de tristeza… era inevitable, había estado subida en su propia nube demasiado rato.

-En ese caso, me marcho a casa justo ahora, ¿crees que puedas acompañarme? Mañana tengo escuela y a ti nunca te han gustado las despedidas.

-¡Yosh! Vayamos a casa Shimizu, mañana tendremos que volver a la realidad.

...

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Antes que nada, se que me brinqué un par de temporadas, es solo que, no sé, no pude inspirarme para escribir nada acerca de las temporadas anteriores, anoté la temporada esta vez para no hacerle spoiler a nadie, en todo caso, espero que les haya gustado es cap, y espero sinceramente poder publicar más adelante algún drabble de las temporadas 4 y 5, incluso algún otro de la temporada 3, no estaría mal, si llega a suceder, prometo que les anotaré debajod el título la temporada a la cual corresponde el drabble.

Por cierto, y ya para concluir, no dejen de enviar sus comentarios sobre esta serie de drabbles, su opinión es importante, así que no dejen de escribir al botón de review.

SARABA


End file.
